


Smutty Pete

by BouncyPickle



Category: Sneaky Pete (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyPickle/pseuds/BouncyPickle
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of sexy one shots all featuring Marius with random characters. If anyone wants to request a Marius/Someone pairing, I'll try to write it. We need more Sneaky Pete fanfiction in this world! I'll be updating with more stories soon.





	1. Julia/Marius

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries for each chapter will be at the beginning of each story.
> 
> Julia/Marius  
> When Julia discovers who Marius really is, a confrontation turns into something more.

* * *

 

Marius knows something is wrong from the tension in Julia’s shoulders and the barely repressed rage in her deep blue eyes. When she follows Audrey out, waving her goodbye just to make sure she’s gone, Marius realizes that the two of them are alone. The entire ]farm is empty so the only ones who could hear him scream are the chickens.

“So,” she turns on him, sticking a cigarette between her lips and lighting it up in the house. That’s not a good sign so Marius prepares himself for the worst, “Let me guess. The tall ginger was the real Pete?” Marius’ stomach plummets and Julia’s fingers squeeze her cigarette so tightly the butt curls in on itself, “What kind of name is Marius fucking Josipovic?”

“It’s Polish,” Marius says on reflex, trying humor to test the waters, “Fucking is a very common middle name in Poland.”

“Cut the shit!” Julia demands, dropping her smoke and stomping it under her boot. Marius flinches, “What the hell are you playing at  _ Marius _ ?”

For once in his life, Marius doesn’t know what to say. He opens his mouth, closes it, and it’s apparently the wrong move. Julia rushes him, snagging Marius but the lapels of his jacket and dragging him into her face. The smell of menthol is anything but relaxing.

“The only reason I didn’t say anything is because I cannot be the one to hurt Audrey and Otto like that, do you hear me?” she hisses, face red, and Marius’ eyes flick to her lips when she licks them quickly, “You are going to come clean then  _ leave _ . Is that clear?”

“Julia, I’m sorry-” he tries but she cuts him off with a hard shake.

“Don’t fucking lie to me,” her eyes are watering and Marius wishes he had the guts to shove her off and run. Instead, Marius doesn’t fight when she turns them, pushing Marius’ back into the wall, “No lies. Not here. Not now.”

“I  _ am  _ sorry,” he doesn’t fake the quiver in his voice and her eyes soften a fraction, “I never wanted to hurt any of you, I swear.”

“Why?” she whispers. The back of Marius’ head bumps into the wall and until then he hadn’t even realized Julia was leaning into him. Her body presses up against his and Marius swallows thickly, “Why us?”

“It-It was just chance,” he goes to lift his arms out to the sides, a move of surrender, but instead finds himself clutching at her wrists desperately. The truth pours out before he can stop himself, “I wasn’t lying about Vince. He was going to kill me and I needed a place to hide. Pete was my cellmate and-and it just  _ happened _ . Then Luka’s guys found me and they were going to burn the farm down if I didn’t help them. Maggie lied so they wouldn’t go after the real Pete. I swear Julia, I never wanted to hurt you.”

“Shut up,” but Julia’s voice lacks the authority it normally possesses, “Just shut the fuck up.”

When Marius tries to talk anyway, Julia silences him with her lips. He is so stunned by the kiss that Marius doesn’t react until Julia is already pulling away. His eyes dart from her lips up to her eyes, pooled with tears that match his own. Before he can consider the myriad of reasons why this is a mistake, Marius dips forward and seals their mouths together again.

Suddenly Julia is all over him. Her slenders fingers move from his jacket to his throat, cupping his jaw to pull him closer. She shifts her hips so that their legs become entangled. When his hands drop to her waist, Julia moans into his lips. The moment her tongue touches his lips, Marius is parting them to welcome it into his mouth.

Without breaking apart, Julia yanks her leather coat down her shoulders and tosses it behind her. Then she gets ahold of Marius’ jacket and pulls it off his shoulders with similar abandon. When Marius feels her cool fingertips yanking at his belt, he finally turns his head to the side, gasping as Julia immediately kisses at his throat.

“Should we go upstairs?” he pants, hips jerking forward with the force of Julia yanking his belt from its loops.

Julia snarls and grabs him by the front of his jeans, “Fuck you, Marius.”

Marius isn’t prepared when Julia spins him around so his back is to the stairs. Nor is he ready when she kicks out his instep and shoves him back so he falls into said steps. Watching her pull her blouse off before climbing into his lap makes the whole experience worth it.

“Jesus,” Marius groans when Julia tears his button-down open, “Here?”

“Yes,” Julia snaps back, hurriedly unbuttoning her pants, “Now shut up.”

Marius won’t argue with that, reaching down to pull his jeans open as well. All the air in Marius’ lungs evaporates when Julia shifts up to her knees and pulls her pants down to her thighs. His eyes are level with her core and Marius drinks in the sight, member hardening even more. It’s short-lived however, as Julia is just as quickly yanking his pants down as well.

Once Marius’ cock is revealed, Julia is lining it up with her center and sinking down. The sudden tight, wet heat knocks a gasp from Marius’ lips and his hands scramble for purchase on Julia’s thighs. One of Julia’s arms extends next to Marius’ head, supporting Julia’s weight on one of the steps, and Julia uses the leverage to set a pace. She rocks her hips down into him fast and hard and Marius tips his head back with a long groan.

“Julia,” he gasps, grabbing her waist and relishing the way his fingers dip into the soft flesh of her hips, “ _ God _ .”

She dips down to chew a hickie into his throat and Marius jerks at the simultaneous shift in angle and jolt of pain. His feet slip on the stairs trying to find purchase but Julia doesn’t slow down, grinding into him and panting into his ear.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he whispers, pushing Julia back as gently as he can. When she resists, he tries again, “Julia, wait. Slow down for a second.”

When she obliges him, sitting back into his lap and stopping the movement of her hips, Marius shifts their position. Wrapping an arm around the small of Julia’s back, Marius pulls her into his chest and sits himself up, so Julia is in his lap face to face. He tips his head up to kiss the corner of her mouth softly and she shivers when he rocks up into her.

“Like this,” Marius pants into her cheek, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Julia grips at the back of Marius’ head and pulls him into her shoulder, “Yeah, it’s good.”

Like that, they grind their hips together slowly. One of Julia’s arms reaches under Marius’ and her fingers tangle into the back of his shirt. Marius holds in one hand Julia’s shoulder blade and one of her ass cheeks in the other. Every time she rolls down into hims, he presses up into her as deep as possible and each time they meet a little pleased grunt is pulled from Julia’s lips.

Marius can feel when Julia gets close in the tremble of her thighs on either side of his hips. Kissing at the base of her ear, he quickens his pace, pushing up into her with more speed and force. She squeezes at his shirt, yanking it down off his shoulders and whispers a plea for more into his ear. He squeezes his eyes shut, resisting the urge to finish right then, and makes sure to bring Julia to climax first. When Julia comes, she throws her head back so Marius can watch every one of her muscles, from her throat to her stomach, shudder in pleasure. 

“F-fuck!” Julia gasps, rolling her hips down into Marius’ frantically as her orgasm washes over her.

Watching and feeling Julia climax over him, Marius knows he’s done for. The moment Julia stops to catch her breath, he lifts Julia off of him and comes, shooting his load on her thigh and his stomach. Pleasure bursts behind his eyelids when Julia wraps her fingers around him and strokes him until his own orgasm passes. Marius moans deep in his throat.

When Julia shifts to the side, sitting next to him, Marius throws an arm over his eyes. Every possible reason why this is a mistake floods his mind once the post orgasmic high wears off and Marius hates himself all over again.

“Fuck,” Julia groans as if reading Maruis’ mind.

He can’t hold back the bitter chuckle that passes his lips, “Yeah.”

“This doesn’t change anything,” Julia still sounds mad but not as mad, which is good. She pauses and Marius can hear her pulling up her pants. When soft fingers trace a line over Marius’ collar bone, he finally lifts his arm to look at her. Julia is staring at his chest and smiling, ruefully, “You were good.”

“So were you,” he lets out an undignified yelp when she slaps his pec, “What was that for?”

“I meant,” she huffs, “That you were a good liar. You really had me fooled.”

Marius reaches down to pull his own jeans up, suddenly feeling exposed. “I’m a conman,” he stands, “It’s what I do.”

* * *

 


	2. Marius/Pete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius/Pete  
> Things in the hotel room get heated between Marius and Pete.

* * *

 

Marius sits in Pete's hotel room, legs crossed and hands folded. While thinking over every possible outcome of Pete's presence, he also watches the other man sleep. Marius had hated prison, but Pete's deep, even breathing is familiar and relaxing. Marius can't remember the last time he’d slept himself and the quiet, the ambient light, the white noise all relax him a little too much. His eyelids flutter shut as Marius rests his chin in his palm. Just as he is about to doze off, Pete's voice startles him.

“Marius,” Pete chuckles when Marius jumps but it's an apologetic sound, “Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.”

“No, no, it's okay,” Marius rubs his eyes and waves Pete off at the same time, “What's the problem?”

“No, there's no-” Pete fumbles over his words, a real issue of his, but his warm smile almost makes up for it, “Thank you. For, you know, helping me with all this.”

“Oh,” Marius is genuinely surprised so he smiles a little awkwardly, “Of course man, that's what friends are for-” but his words end in a sudden yawn.

“Are you tired?” Pete asks, guilt shading every word, “Cause I could scoot over. I mean, we'd both fit if you want to lay down.”

Marius is so tired that he actually considers it. He remembers that Pete is a heavy sleeper but Marius isn't. Marius has insomnia, he can never lay in one place for very long and he kicks like he's running a marathon in his sheets. At the same time, he hasn't really slept since Luka found him and Pete is one of the few people he is used to sleeping around. He must ponder for too long because Pete makes a decision for him.

“Just come on,” Pete rolls over to the very edge, leaving Marius plenty of space, “I won't make it weird if you don't.”

With arguments like that, Pete could be a conman someday. Marius snorts out a laugh. Not a chance. He does find himself heading Pete's advice though. Rounding the queen size mattress, Marius comes to the end table and pauses. Someone really should keep a lookout but it's creeping close to three in the morning and he is  _ so  _ tired.

Pete reaches over, snatches Marius’ wrist and yanks him down into the bed before Marius can question himself further. Just to be contrary, Marius wants to make a fuss but it feels so good to be in a bed that he can only sigh in relief instead. Pete laughs at him like he won something so Marius scowls at the back of the other man’s head.

Even though Marius is still in his clothes, laying on top of the covers, and painfully aware of the other man in bed with him, he begins to nod off. Tucking his knees up, Marius rests his head on his elbow and waits to close his eyes until he’s sure Pete is asleep. The moment he does, Marius slips into sleep comfortably for the first time in as long as he can remember.

Marius jerks awake the moment he feel an arm fall across his waist. When he reflexively jumps away, the grip around his stomach tightens and Pete hugs Marius back into his chest with so much force a wheeze is squeezed from his lungs. Pete’s hot breath on the back of Marius’ neck makes him squirm and he slaps at Pete’s forearm, trying to wake him up.

“Pete. Pete!” Marius jolts when Pete presses his face against the side of his throat, “ _ Pete _ !”

Pete groans into Marius’ neck, “What?” His voice is muffled and sleep-addled, meaning he isn’t fully awake yet.

“You’re crushing me,” Marius wriggles, pushes Pete’s arm off with both hands, and tries to duck under it. 

It ends with him turning just enough for Pete to catch him again and squeeze him back into his hold. This time, Marius is facing Pete and when Pete tuck’s his face against Marius, it ends up under his cheek with Pete’s lips ghosting over Marius’ adam’s apple. Marius stills, uneasy.

“Marius, s’too early,” Pete mumbles into Marius’ throat and Marius gulps, “Go back to sleep.”

“I can’t,” Marius’ hands are trapped between them, up against Pete’s muscular chest. He tries pushing Pete back but also lets himself feel Pete’s body underneath. The man had spent most of his time in prison working out and it certainly shows. 

“Why not?” Pete is fully awake now and Marius gets the impression he’s just fucking with him.

“Because a damn body builder is breaking my spine,” Marius grunts, “Would you mind?”

Pete smiles and Marius only knows he does because he can feel it, “I thought you were gonna say it was because of your boner.”

Marius tenses to such an uncomfortable degree that Pete loosens his hold on him and shifts back just enough for their eyes to meet. A thousand gears are turning over in Marius’ head, trying to figure out how to talk his way out of this without Pete kicking his ass. Not one answer comes to him and the panic must show in his eyes because Pete tries to comfort him. The taller man lays a gentle hand on Marius’ jaw, a soothing gesture, but Marius flinches hard, expecting a blow.

Pete’s eyes sadden, “It’s okay Marius.”

“It’s nothing, alright?” Marius snaps defensively and tries to push Pete back again. He still doesn’t budge, “I was having a real nice dream before you-”

Pete interrupts him by rocking his hips forward at the same time he pulls Marius into him. Marius’ words die on his parted lips when he feels Pete’s stiff, and impressive, length against his navel. His eyes dart down to where their bodies are pressed together before flicking back up to Pete’s eyes. In the dull orange light from the street, Pete’s eyes glow.

“What-?” Marius has no idea what he was even planning on asking but Pete doesn’t give him the chance, cutting him off with a kiss.

Marius’s hands shoot up, holding Pete on either side of his face. When he parts his lips, tongue hesitating to leave his mouth, Pete takes it as a welcoming gesture and slips his tongue inside. Marius is a little stunned by the force of Pete’s kiss so he doesn’t have a chance to react when Pete grabs him by his waist, spins him onto his back, presses him down and rolls on top of him. The sudden weight over him makes an uneasy tension curl inside Marius’ chest. He thinks Pete would stop if he told him to but doesn’t want to take any unnecessary risks.

Pete parts their lips and surprises Marius by kissing his cheek, “What’s up? Something wrong?”

Marius uncurls his fingers from Pete’s neck and slips them down to his shoulders, pushing a little. “Just-” he doesn’t know how to say he hates being held down, “Could you ease up a little? You really are crushing me.”

Pete laughs and obliges him, moving up to his hands and knees over Marius. Like this, Marius feels his tension dissolve and he can finally appreciate Pete for the adonis that he is. Pete draws his shirt up his stomach and tugs it over his head. In the low lighting, Marius can’t see his muscular abdomen as clearly as he would like so he feels it instead, tracing his fingertips down each ab.

Pete’s fingers dance over the collar of Marius’ shirt as he asks, “Can I take this off?”

Marius nods, again surprised by Pete’s actions. He supposes he shouldn’t be, really. Pete may be a criminal but he isn’t like others Marius has met. Pete’s a nice guy. Well, a nice guy who commits crime. Marius watches with trepidation as the last button on his shirt is plucked open and Pete’s big hands push it down his shoulders, revealing his slighter frame.

“God,” Pete runs his fingers down from Marius’ collarbone to the edge of his pants and Marius’ breath hitches, “You’re beautiful.”

Marius laughs, shocked, “What? That’s about the last thing a guy wants to hear, Pete.”

To his credit, Pete blushes, “I just meant, you know, you’ve got a really nice body,” he leans down to suck a mark into Marius’ pec, “Really fucking hot.”

Marius snorts, “Look who’s talking. Now come on.”

When Marius reaches down and wrenches Pete’s pants open, Pete works Marius’ belt off. Marius shoves Pete’s jeans and boxers down in one swift motion, immediately wrapping his fingers around Pete’s freed cock. Pete moans and dips forward to rest his forehead against Marius’ shoulder. He turns his face, sucks a mark into Marius throat before moaning into his ear.

“Your fucking hands,” he growls, thrusting his hips down into Marius’ grip, “They drive me crazy.”

With his one free hand, Marius finishes opening his own pants. Lifting his hips, he pushes them down, wriggling until they end up mid-thigh. Then Marius grips himself, stroking his own member in tandem with Pete’s. Pete’s is bigger but that makes sense, given that the man is larger than him in general. Pete groans and Marius feels the vibration of it through his whole body.

“Can I-?” Pete starts, gulps, whispers, “Can I fuck you Marius?”

The fact that he asks like a nervous teenager only make Marius want it even more. Gripping Pete’s hair, Marius pulls him back so they are facing each other. “What do you think we’re fucking doing?” Marius scoffs, “Hurry up and get in me before I change my mind.”

Pete nods obediently so Marius tugs him down into a passionate kiss before pushing him back. Once Pete is up, he shucks off his remaining clothes in such a hurry, Marius only has time to pull his shirt off before Pete is grabbing at his jeans and yanking them off for him. Marius laughs when Pete kneels back over top of him in a rush.

When Pete shimmies between his legs, Marius hooks one knee over his elbow and Pete lifts it even higher, over his shoulder. When he leans down over Marius, it’s a bit of a stretch but Marius is flexible enough. Spitting in his hand, Pete reaches between them, rubbing some saliva on himself and some onto Marius. Just as Marius relaxes back, ready, Pete pauses.

“Are you sure-?”

“Oh for the love of-” Marius doesn’t let Pete worry, rolling his hips up and fucking himself onto Pete’s cock, “Come  _ on _ , Pete.”

With his concerns apparently diminished, Pete rocks forward and fills Marius in one long slow push. A deep moan is knocked from Marius’ throat and his hands grip at the comforter, twisting it between his fingers. He doesn’t even have to ask for Pete to move, he just does, setting a pace quickly.

They are both worked up and close by the time they really get any kind of rhythm going. Marius jerks, almost kneeing Pete in the face, when the bigger man’s hand wraps around his cock. Pete’s other hand grabs his thigh and squeezes, preventing Marius from kicking him and Marius throws his head back with a long moan. Pete’s hands are hot and the calluses on his palms burn Marius’ skin deliciously.

“Shit, Marius, I’m close,” Pete pants, quickening his thrusts, “Can I-?”

“Do it,” Marius demands.

When Pete moves his hips faster, his hand slows so Marius wraps his own fingers around Pete’s and squeezes. Marius catches Pete watching their joined hands stroking his cock and the lust pooling in his eyes sends Marius over the edge. He tosses his head back, rolls his hips up, and comes all over Pete’s fingers with a shaky groan.

The moment Marius’ stomach flexes and his inner muscles tense, Pete climaxes with a shout as well. He catches Marius by his hips, pulls the smaller man’s body into him, and shoot his load deep inside. Marius’ chest stutters, his breath hitching, as he feels Pete fill him. Pete falls forward heavily, snagging Marius by the back of his neck and dragging him into a deep kiss.

Marius’ leg slips down to Pete’s elbow as Pete devours Marius’ mouth. Trying to catch his breath, Marius turns his head away and Pete kisses down his throat. He swallows thickly, suddenly so tired as he comes down from his orgasm. 

“Pete,” he croaks then chuckles when Pete nips at his earlobe, “Pete, we got to get cleaned up.”

Pete nods and finally moves off of him. When Marius goes to stand, Pete pushes him back down with a flat palm on his chest. Then he dips down and kisses Marius through the big smile spread across his face.

“I got it,” his voice sounds equally as hoarse as Marius’.

Pete wanders into the bathroom, runs the sink, and comes back with a couple of towels. He tosses one, wet and warm, at Marius’ head. He catches it before landing with a splat across his face. He wipes himself clean while Pete tugs his boxers back on. When Pete hands Marius a dry towel, he also hands him his own underwear. Then Pete flops down onto the bed next to him as Marius shimmies back into his boxers.

“So-” Pete starts but doesn’t finish.

Marius can’t help but laugh; the situation is so absurd, “I thought you said you weren’t going to make it weird.”

Pete chuckles too and looking at him, happy and naive, Marius hates himself so much. He has to close his eyes, looking away, and once they’re shut, they won’t open again. He only vaguely feels when the blankets are pulled up over him before Marius drifts off. Pete whispers something in the dark but Marius is too far gone to hear. He falls asleep to Pete rolling back to the edge of the mattress, away from him.

* * *

 

  
  



	3. Vince/Marius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius/Vince  
> Vince makes Marius pay for his betrayal. For painty!
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains rape.

* * *

 

“Vince!” Marius shouts, panic clear in his voice. Even when Vince releases Karolina, Marius still feels the rush of adrenaline in his veins. Vince looks up from Karolina to him with such darkness in his eyes that Marius shivers under his stare.

“That's right,” Vince sounds inhumanly calm after such a display of violence, “She was only doing what she was told. What you told her to do. Isn't that right, Marius?”

Marius hears Eddie gulp across from him. He doesn't give Vince an answer. Not when Vince circles Eddie to come to Marius’ side and not when he shoves a gun into his temple. Eddie is the one to speak up, like Marius knew he would.

“Yes! Marius and Karolina have been working together, okay?” Eddie looks panicked and desperate and Marius feels a little guilty for leaving him out of the loop.

Vince clicks his tongue, offended. Then he leans down, so Marius has to look into his eyes while he talks, “I’m going to kill you last. But first-” he raises his gun to Eddie, aimed right between his eyes and Marius freezes, “Stand up, Marius.”

Karolina looks to Marius, almost as blatantly confused as Muhkerjee. The gun isn’t a threat to Muhkerjee so his FBI babysitter doesn’t make a move like he’s supposed to. Vince growls, pressing the barrel into Eddie’s forehead, and Marius jumps to his feet, hand out to stop the other man from shooting.

“Wait! What do you want Vince?” Marius stays rooted in place when Vince steps up to his side.

Vince reaches for him and Marius stills unesaily but Vince only grips Marius’ tie, loosening the knot and pulling it free from around Marius’ throat. In the intense silence of the room the slip of silk against cotton is deafening.

“Did you honestly think you could fuck me over again?” Vince’s voice has taken on a crisp but calm tone that sends a shiver of fear down Marius’ spine, “That I wouldn’t figure it out?” Marius jerks back when Vince plucks the aviators from his nose and tosses them to the floor. They crack with a resounding pop, “That I wouldn’t fuck you over first?” when he meets Marius’ gaze, his eyes are burning with rage, “Your jacket. Take it off.”

“Vince-” Marius tries but Vince swings the gun around toward him and presses it up underneath his chin. The metal hurts Marius’ jawbone when he gulps. As Marius shrugs his coat down his shoulders, he tries again, “Let them go, Vince. They were just-”

“Don’t you ever stop talking?” Vince interrupts, drawing his pistol down the tense muscle of Marius’ throat, “The mouth on you…” he mutters bitterly, “Do you really think it can get you out of this one?”

“They weren’t the ones who stole from you, I did,” Marius ignores Vince’s question, side-eyeing Muhkerjee’s guard and wondering just what it would take for the man to act, “I’m the one who made the plans, took your money, spent it-”

“This may be the least convincing argument you’ve ever made,” Vince has an uncanny ability to make his voice sound amused even when he is clearly the opposite, “How about you use your mouth for something a little more persuasive? Knees.”

“Wha-?” but Marius gets cut off when Vince shoves him to the ground. He lands, hard, on his knees.

“See, first I considered Karolina. Making you watch. Maybe Eddie. That would hurt you more, anyway,” Vince holds Marius in place by a fierce grip on Marius’ shoulder, shirt rumpling under his hand, “Then I realized, them seeing you crying, humiliated, would have a much stronger effect.”

“Vince,” Marius is smart, thinks he knows what Vince is getting at but can hardly believe it, “What are you-?”

“God!” Vince throws his hands in the air, exasperated, before bringing his gun down and shoving the barrel into Marius’ forehead, “Do I have to spell it out for you? I thought you were smarter than this, Marius,” Marius hates that he is on the floor, helpless in front of Vince, but he hates it even more when Vince brandishes his weapon at Eddie, “Suck my dick or I blow your brother's brains out. That clear enough for you?”

“FBI!” finally Muhkerjee’s agent decides to act, raising his gun toward Vince, “I'm an FBI agent I’m sending a distress signal so put the gun down.”

“That is  _ hilarious _ ,” Vince doesn't flinch, laughing humorlessly, “This guy's good,” just as the agent clicks a button on his phone, Vince shoots him in the head. Muhkerjee shouts as Vince brings the gun back around to Eddie. “Was that your way out?” he asks, looking down at Marius, before cocking his head to the side and tutting at Marius like a scorned child, “You're going to have to do better than that.”

Karolina gasps, Eddie pleads, but Marius squares his shoulders. The agent was killed but his distress call was sent which means AJ is still on and Marjorie is ready and waiting for their escape, when they don't show, they still have plan B. All he has to do is distract the room enough for back-up to arrive.

“Eddie, turn around,” Marius uses his big brother voice that Eddie finds impossible to deny. When he tries to protest, Marius gives him a sharp glare, “Now, Eddie.”

“Oh, Marius,” Vince chastises the other man, “He’s going to watch or a dick in your mouth will be the least of your concerns.”

“No, Vince! Come on man, don't do this,” Eddie watches the gun and Marius knows for certain that if it wasn't there, Eddie would jump Vince, “This is fucked up man!”

Vince shrugs, attention returning to Marius, “Well? I haven't got all day.”

When Marius reaches up to hurriedly undo Vince’s pants, Eddie mutters a myriad of curses that end in a choked off sob. Muhkerjee makes a sound of protest to Marius’ right but Karolina drags him into a hushed sidebar. Karolina won't ask Vince to stop, knows better, but she will control their wild card. The woman's a saint.

Once Marius has Vince’s belt unhooked and the button and zipper on his slacks pulled open, he hesitates. Vince is wearing black boxer briefs. He stares at them for a second before swallowing at the tight uneasy feeling in his throat. His hands are shaking, they never, ever do that, and with trembling fingers, Marius reaches up and pulls the band Vince’s boxers down. When the other man's cock is freed, Marius almost expects Vince to laugh and tell him the whole thing is a joke. He doesn't.

“You must really want to see a hole between your brother’s eyes,” Vince growls, voice colder than ice. His finger toys with the trigger.

“No! No, I’m-” Marius gulps and grabs Vince’s hefty cock, “I’m going.”

“Vince, please,” Eddie yells and Marius can hear that he’s crying by the wobble in his voice, “ This is so fucking fucked!”

Instead of trying to talk his way out, Marius scoots himself closer, bends forward. Parting his lips, Marius sucks the head of Vince’s cock into his mouth. Vince laughs above him when Marius immediately gags. The taste is awful, bitter and salty, but Marius uses every ounce of self control he has to take more of the other man into his mouth.

Vince’s cock sits heavy and hard on his tongue and Marius isn't exactly sure what he's supposed to do with it. When he hollows his cheeks, sucking, Vince lets out a dramatic moan so Marius figures he must be doing something right. Trying to breathe through his nose makes Marius’ tongue flutter and when Vince groans this time it sounds much more sincere.

“Don't be shy now,” Vince catches Marius by the back if his head when he tries pulling away, halting him, “You can do better than that.”

Then Vince pushes him down. Marius panics when his throat is suddenly assaulted with the other man's cock. Gagging violently, Marius tries to pull back but Vince’s hold on him is too strong. As tears pool in Marius’ eyes uncontrollably, his hands scramble for purchase in Vince’s dress pants. A strangled noise of panic leaps from his throat when Marius feels his lips meet the base of Vince’s cock.

With his mouth full, Marius can't breathe. Every time he tries to swallow, he chokes, his throat muscles spasming around Vince’s intruding cock, trying to force it out. After a particularly violent gag, Marius looks up at Vince and tangles his hands into Vince’s dress shirt, trying to push him away. The other man doesn't budge but Marius tries again when his lungs scream for oxygen.

“Vince!” Karolina shouts and Vince immediately relents.

The moment Marius pulls back, he gasps. As he sputters and coughs, Vince laughs at him, clearly enjoying every minute of his misery. When Marius’ head stops spinning, he can hear Eddie crying and can't bring himself to look at his brother. When Vince reaches for him, Marius flinches away. The other man's hand wraps around his bicep and to Marius’ surprise, yanks him to his feet.

“I gotta admit, I was expecting more from you,” Vince makes sure Marius is standing close enough to be uncomfortable and shakes his head in disappointment, “Three years in the can and you never learned how to suck a cock? How is that…” but Vince’s words trail off and a huge smile pulls across his face, “Maybe you traded something else instead?”

“No, I-” but Marius is cut off when Vince spins him around.

Grabbing Marius’ wrist, Vince twists his arm up into the small of Marius back and shoves him into the poker table. Before Marius can fight back, Vince slams him face down into a hundred thousand dollars worth of poker chips. They scatter across the table with a hurricane of clacks.

“Vince! What the fuck?” Marius shouts, “Why-”

“Is this what kept you alive?” Vince squeezes Marius’ ass and Marius jumps so hard, he almost knocks off Vince’s hold, “Maybe you make a trade now. This,” and Vince makes his point by kicking Marius’ legs apart and pressing against him from behind, “For Eddie's life.”

“No, Marius, please,” Eddie hiccups and Marius still doesn't look up to see his face, “This is fucking bullshit-”

“Shut up, Eddie,” Marius demands and Eddie's falls knowingly quiet, “Fine.”

Marius doesn't move his arm when Vince releases him, nor does he make any move to get away. When Vince jerks Marius’ pants down, caught tight against his thighs and exposing him, Marius closes his eyes. It's only when Marius feels Vince at his entrance, hard and wet with his own spit, that he finally moves. Reaching up, Marius grips the edge of the poker table to steady himself then hides his face in his arm.

When Vince enters him he does it in one hard, violent thrust. It immediately knocks all the air from Marius’ lungs. The pain is so sudden and shocking that Marius is unprepared to cut off the shout that leaves his throat. After, he snaps his jaw shut tight, trying to hold back any noise as Vince starts fucking him. He doesn't need the others to know how much this hurts because it does, so fucking much.

“God, you're tight,” Vince groans but he sounds so amused he might as well be laughing, “Eddie, keep those eyes open. I want you to see what a pathetic little fuck your brother is. Isn't that right, Marius?” Vince wraps a hand behind Marius’ neck and shoves his face into the table's surface hard, “Some leader you are. This is all your fucking fault,” as he talks, Vince’s voice gets less and less amused, taking on a bitter, angry tone. As if to match his words, Vince’s pace quickens until he is fucking Marius just to hurt him. When Marius cries out in pain, Vince snarls, “I gave you a fucking out. All you had to do was give me back my fucking money!” 

A bang sounds and Vince shouts. When he slumps forward, reaching up the grab at his shoulder, the gun clatters from his hand. Eddie is immediately shoving him away and the moment he’s free, Marius is yanking his pants up. AJ dumps his EMT supplies out all over the floor and reaches for the bolt cutters as Marius turns away from Eddie to face him.

“We have to get out of here,” he wipes his eyes quickly and AJ pretends not to notice, “Is the front still open?”

“If you go quick,” he steps on Vince’s wounded shoulder and scoops up the man’s hand, smirking when Vince screams, “I can cut off his dick too if you want.”

“No,” Marius grabs his jacket as he moves toward the door, “Let’s go!”

When they all dive into Marjorie’s escape truck, Marius sits in the front so he doesn’t have to sit next to Eddie. Eddie makes sure to sit as close as he can anyway. Marius yells at Marjorie to go and she doesn’t need to be told twice, stomping on the gas so hard the tires shriek against the pavement.

“Marius,” Eddie’s voice is shaky and Marius hates it. The last time Eddie had sounded that worried about him was when their mom had pushed Marius down the stairs and broken his collarbone, “Are you okay?”

“I’m the one who should be asking you that,” Marius growls, deflecting, “I’m not the one who got their fucking toe cut off. Are you sure  _ you’re _ okay?” 

“What? That-that’s nothing. What Vince did-” Eddie looks just like he did when he was a kid, all wide-eyed and shaken. Marius hates that it’s his fault.

“Was nothing I can’t handle, okay?” Marius finally looks Eddie in the eye, trying to project certainty he doesn’t feel, “God, I’m just glad to have you back little brother. Vince shot an FBI agent, he’s going to jail for a long time and trust me, he’s in for a lot worse than  _ that _ .”

“Okay,” Eddie deflates, Marius can see that he wants to say more but he doesn’t. Marius sincerely hopes they never talk about this again but the look in Eddie’s eyes tells him it’s only been placed on the backburner. Then Eddie looks away, talking to Marjorie, “Where are we going?”

Marius is the one who answers, smirking, “To get our money.”

* * *

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request, I had a ton of fun writing this. I'm still open to more prompts if anyone has any ideas.


	4. Marius/Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius/Taylor
> 
> Marius comforts Taylor after his break up with Shannon, in his own way.

* * *

 

Sitting at the kitchen table in the quiet, vacant farmhouse, Marius watches Taylor. The man downs another hefty gulp of whiskey as Marius nurses his second beer. Taylor isn’t drunk, not quite, but he’s close enough to share with Marius the unwanted details of his break up with Shannon. He rambles on about how she chose money over love and Marius has a hard time comforting Taylor when he understands Shannon’s choice more.

“What’s wrong with me?” Taylor’s eyes are watering but he isn’t crying yet, thank god.

“Look man,” Marius tries again, hoping that eventually his words will breech Taylor’s thick skull, “Nothing’s wrong with you. It’s her. She isn’t good enough for you.”

Taylor snorts a laugh into his drink and fixes Marius with an amused look. “You’ve told me that before. Do you remember when we were ten and I was  _ in love _ with Jenny Walters? Then I saw her kissing Tommy Greene on the playground during recess,” Taylor chuckles and Marius smiles along with him, “You told me the same thing then.”

“Yeah well I wasn’t wrong then, and I’m not wrong now,” Marius gestures to Taylor, “If this girl can’t see what a catch you are then she’s an idiot.”

“A catch, huh?” the smirk on Taylor’s lips puts Marius on edge immediately.

Marius shrugs helplessly, “You know what I mean.”

When Taylor bends into his personal space, Marius tenses up. Marius has never liked people in his space, let alone big men with anger management issues. Looking up, his eyes lock with Taylor’s and a different but equally unwelcome feeling stirs inside Marius. Taylor’s gaze is half-lidded and full of something Marius doesn’t want to place.

“You know, anyone would be lucky to have you too, Pete,” Taylor’s voice is barely above a whisper but Marius hears his words loud and clear. When Taylor leans in for a kiss, eyes fluttering shut, Marius scrambles away. In his rush to get up, Marius knocks his chair over. Once he is three steps out of Taylor’s reach, Marius swallows down the swell of panic and arousal creeping up his throat.

“Okay, I think you’ve had enough,” Marius tries to make light of it but his voice comes out accusatory.

“God, dude, it was a joke!” Taylor laughs it off but Marius knows what he saw in Taylor's eyes wasn't a lie. He hesitates to sit back down.

Heaving the most put upon sigh he can muster, Taylor reaches down and rights Marius’ abandoned chair. When Taylor waves a hand at the offered seat Marius seriously considers walking away. He doesn't gain anything by entertaining Taylor like this. When Taylor slams a frustrated hand down into the table, Marius jumps reflexively. Then Taylor looks at him with such pity it makes Marius wonder if there are a lot of single moms in Bridgeport with heroin addictions and arrest reports longer than convicted conmen.

“Shit man,” Taylor runs a hand through his dark hair, “What is wrong with me?”

“Seriously Taylor,” Marius starts, takes a step closer, and hesitates. He hides his unease with a smile, “I'm starting to think you’re just fishing for compliments here.”

Taylor chuckles but it dies quickly in his throat, “You’re not what I expected, you know.”

“And what exactly were you expecting?” Marius slips back into his seat carefully.

“I thought you’d be taller for one,” Taylor elbows Marius’ side playfully and Marius tries not to grimace, “But really you’re...I don’t know. You look good,” and there’s that look again Marius is sure he hadn’t imagined. Taylor’s hand settles on top of Marius’ thigh and Marius tenses but doesn’t pull away, “You look really good.”

“Well, gee thanks Romeo,” Marius snorts and acts like Taylor’s fingers aren’t toying with the inseam of his jeans, “I’m on a strict diet of bad habits and poor life choices. Does wonders for the skin.”

“Is that the secret?” Marius isn’t sure when Taylor had gotten so close but when he talks, Marius can feel his warm breath against his throat, “God, you smell good.”

When Marius turns toward Taylor, eyebrow quirked, he startles at their proximity. Taylor is so close, barely an inch away. Any closer, they’d be kissing. Marius surprises himself by going the distance and pressing his mouth into the other man’s. Taylor’s lips burn like whiskey, sweet and hot.

Marius parts their lips and realizes too late what a mistake he’s made. His eyes flit up to meet Taylor’s and there are so many emotions pooling within his gaze that Marius doesn’t even know where to begin. His apology is halted before he even sucks in a breath. Taylor crashes into him like a orchestral crescendo.

The kiss Taylor initiates is in every way the opposite of Marius’ chaste brush of lips. His hands scramble into Marius’ clothes, hunting for skin, and his tongue plunges into Marius’ throat. Marius reaches up to steady Taylor, a hand against his jaw, when the clack of their teeth ends in a sting of pain piercing Marius’ bottom lip.

He tries to pull back but Taylor grips his thigh, holding him in place. He leans forward where Marius moves back. A sudden and surprising wave of arousal hits Marius and he can’t hold back the moan that claws its way up his throat. It seems to draw an equally heated moan from Taylor who presses into Marius more firmly. The clatter of Taylor’s chair being knocked to the floor makes the two of them jump apart, out of breath.

“Fuck,” Marius pants across Taylor’s lips who takes it to mean something other than a curse at the world.

Nodding, Taylor hauls Marius to his feet by a handful of his button down, “Yeah, okay.”

When Taylor presses Marius’ back into the wall, Marius drags the taller man into a kiss. The moment their lips meet, Marius drops his hands to Taylor’s jeans, yanking them open. He knows this is every shade of fucked up but it beats listening to Taylor bitch. As Taylor presses a hand into the wall for support, thick arm boxing Marius in, Marius parts their lips. He immediately moves to suck a mark into Taylor’s throat.

The mewl that Marius works from Taylor has him growling into the taller man’s flesh. Without preamble, he shoves a hand into Taylor’s pants and finds his cock, eager. Taylor rocks forward into him with a grunt, his free hand gripping at Marius’ slender waist tightly as Marius squeezes him. Marius rests his forehead into Taylor’s shoulder so he can watch as he strokes Taylor’s cock to a full hardness.

“Pete-” Taylor whispers but Marius doesn’t want to hear it.

Marius kisses Taylor quickly to shut him up, “Shh.”

To his surprise, Taylor listens. He swallows whatever he was going to say in an audible gulp and reaches for Marius’ belt. Marius thrusts up into Taylor’s palm when he wraps his thick fingers around Marius’ cock. Marius realizes Taylor has done this before when he quickly sets his pace to match Marius’. Marius snorts a breathy laugh into Taylor’s throat that inevitably twists into a moan when Taylor begins stroking him faster.

Suddenly Taylor releases him and his hands move to Marius’ hips. Marius barely has time to catch himself with his elbows against the wall when Taylor spins him around. Then Marius is brought to his palms, arms outstretched, as Taylor drags him backward by his hips. Taylor doesn't ask but Marius’ desperate moan is permission enough.

Shoving Marius’ jeans down over his ass, Taylor spits into his palm and rubs his own cock until it’s slippery in his grip. When Marius feels Taylor line himself up, he spreads his legs as far as the pants around his ankles will allow, urging Taylor on. A big hand settles on Marius shoulder and another at the bend of his waist before Taylor pulls him back to meet the forward snap of his hips.

“Jesus,” Marius gasps, clutching at the wall for support as Taylor fills him.

The stretch is a lot, almost too much, and it makes Marius weak at the knees with arousal. When Taylor finally bottoms out, Marius nearly collapses. When he bows forward, barely catching himself, Taylor presses in close from behind and uses the grip on the back of Marius’ neck to hold him up against the wall. The feeling of Taylor holding in place forces a keen of pleasure out of Marius’ throat.

The sounds spurs Taylor on. He pulls out before snapping his hips forward, filling Marius in one fluid motion. Marius gasps and cranes his head to the side, looking back to watch as Taylor finds a rhythm. The taller man fucks him hard and fast then deep and slow so Marius struggles to keep up. Taylor catches his eyes and immediately leans in for a kiss, the hand on Marius’ hip moves up to the wall next to Marius’ head as their tongues clash.

“Come on, come on,” Marius mutters under his breath, his lips still brushing against Taylor's, “Yes. Fuck. Harder.”

So Taylor again obeys, dragging Marius back by his shoulder every time he thrusts forward. Under him, Marius’ cock is hard and leaking and Marius briefly wonders if he can come from Taylor's cock alone since his hands are busy supporting his weight. He doesn't have to ponder long because when Taylor quickens his pace he happens to find Marius’ prostate and Marius knows he won't be able to last.

“Right there, oh shit,” Marius grinds out between clenched teeth, “I’m gonna-fuck.”

Then Marius comes, cock twitching as it spills all over his pants. He cries out, body jerking in Taylor's hold and Taylor's hand tightens. As Marius’ knees wobble and every muscle in his body shudders, Taylor fucks him faster and harder. Taylor's cock rams into Marius’ bundle of nerves once more before Taylor suddenly pulls out and comes all over Marius’ ass.

“Fuck, Pete,” he gasps and Marius winces when he feels the other man's hot load splatter across his skin.

Marius has a slow unwind from him orgasm, each muscle relaxing at its own pace and his breathing slowly evening out. Taylor on the other hand collapses against Marius’ back like a spent noodle the moment he's finished. Marius grunts in protest against the other man's weight but it takes elbowing Taylor in the side to finally get the message across. 

“Alright, alright,” Taylor grumbles before shuffling back and dropping into Marius’ abandoned chair like his legs had given up.

Marius jerks his pants up, trying to ignore the sticky feeling inside of them. When he turns, Taylor is drinking the rest of Marius’ beer. He scowls but lets it go, he probably wasn't going to drink it anyway. The air between them is so tense and awkward Marius doesn't move, trying to figure out how to get things back into his control.

“Man, you were right before,” Taylor sighs, long and dismal, “We must have had too much to drink.”

Marius sees what he's trying to do and he’s glad for it. They both know neither of them are even close to being drunk. Still Marius plays along.

“Yeah,” he fakes a laugh, “I think I'm gonna go upstairs and sleep it off. Unless you had more feelings you want to get of your chest.”

“Not with you,” Taylor laughs too but it's barely above a sigh, “G’night Pete.”

“Yeah, night,” and Marius leaves Taylor to sulk in the dark.

* * *

 


	5. Marius/Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius/Eddie  
> Marius knows that Eddie wants him and in order to make his younger brother happy Marius is willing to go along with it. For woah_dont_zucc_me_dude!
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains incest and dubious consent.

Marius pretends like he doesn’t notice the way Eddie looks at him, staring wide-eyed with flushed cheeks like Marius is some kind of walking wet dream. Marius knows that look, has perfected it, but never did he think Eddie, of all fucking people, would be the one to look at him like that. Even as something in Marius’ stomach clenches up, cold and uneasy at the thought of it, some very twisted part of his soul enjoys knowing that Eddie truly, wholly loves him. No one loves Marius as much as Eddie, and Marius likes it that way. 

Once when they were teenagers, Eddie had crawled into Marius’ bed, shuffling up under the covers and resting against Marius’ chest. Marius hadn't stopped him. Instead he had wrapped a slender arm around his younger brother’s broadening shoulders and had held him without a word. Since then it has become something of an off and on again habit between them.

Marius knows whatever this is crosses the line but he can't bring himself to stop it. Whenever Eddie stands too close, or holds his hand, or sleeps next to him, he is so damn calm and happy. Marius can see plain as day what his brother really wants, but he also knows Eddie will settle for whatever affection Marius is willing to give. So Marius pretends he doesn't realize Eddie has a hard on for his own brother and the cycle of lies that has become his life continues. 

“Marius,” Eddie nudges Marius with his elbow. When he jumps, startled out if his thoughts, Eddie frowns at him, “You okay?”

“Course,” he waves off Eddie's concern, rubbing at his eyes quickly, “Try it again.”

Eddie groans, “Seriously, Marius? I've done it like a million times! When are we gonna stop?”

“When you can lift the damn papal crown off the Pope’s head,” Marius snorts, “You lack finesse. I can feel when you pull the wallet. Again, come on.”

Eddie visibly hesitates but eventually gives in. He steps forward, bumping into Marius’ shoulder, not hard but just enough to turn their bodies in the right direction. Then his agile hands slip into Marius’ back pocket, searching for his wallet. Two things happen at once: Eddie's hands miss the wallet, getting a handful of Marius’ ass by mistake, and Eddie reels back so fast he damn near jerks Marius off of his feet.

“I-I don't know Marius, I think I've got it down. Maybe I should try on someone else,” Eddie sputters, face red and eyes wide with panic. Marius hates seeing Eddie so upset. It's not a big deal, really, all Eddie did was grab his ass and it was an accident.

“It's okay,” Marius says in what Eddie calls his “big brother voice,” a combination of calm and assertive that proves to be perfectly disarming, “Eddie. I get it. It's okay. I'm not mad.”

If anything, Marius’ words make Eddie more flustered. He tries to laugh but the sound comes out forced and awkward, “Th-thanks, Marius, I mean I'm trying my best-”

“Not that,” Marius swallows back his nerves, unsure of his plan even as he continues, “You know what I mean. The way you look at me...it's okay, Eddie. I...I love you-” but Marius’ words are halted in his throat.

Eddie digs his hands into Marius’ shirt and with strength that surprises Marius, Eddie pulls him forward. When Eddie leans in for a kiss, Marius turns his head to the side sharply. Eddie's lips land on Marius jaw before Marius can stop it, his hands grabbing at Eddie’s wrists.

“What-?” Eddie whispers, breathless but bitter; his breath is hot against Marius’ face and throat, “You-you said you love me.”

“I do,” Marius tries to pull Eddie's hands off but his grip holds firm, “I  _ do _ , Eddie, just-”

“Marius,” Eddie cuts him off, begging, pleading, and when their eyes met, Marius freezes. He has never seen his younger brother so upset, face red and tears sticking dangerously to his eyelashes, “ _ Please _ .”

Marius drops his hands away from Eddie's wrists and doesn't fight it when Eddie immediately begins peeling open the buttons of his shirt. Closing his eyes, Marius listens as Eddie recites a mantra of reassurances under his breath--Marius can't tell if they’re directed at Eddie or himself. The love he feels for his brother outweighs the disgust wrenching at his insides, even just barely. Marius tries not to flinch when he feels Eddie’s lips against the tense column of his throat, sucking.

A tongue, hot and wet and slick, slides across Marius’ Adam’s apple and Marius sucks in a tight, uneasy breath. It feels good. When Eddie tugs and pulls at Marius’ button down, getting it out of his pants and down his shoulders, Marius clenches his jaw and forces himself not to move. Eddie whispers his name into the stubble under Marius’ chin and Marius pretends the voice belongs to someone, anyone, else.

Eddie speaks as his hands land on Marius’ shoulders, “I’ll make it good.” 

Then he is trailing his fingers down Marius’ chest, a slow, reverent caress--Marius can imagine the look of admiration on Eddie’s face with sickening clarity. Marius tries to control his body, stay relaxed and let Eddie enjoy himself, but when he feels Eddie’s hands slide along the line between his stomach muscles, down to his navel, Marius’ abdomen tenses up tight. Eddie gasps, a hitched breath, before Marius feels his thumbs tracing the pathways of the taut muscles of his ribcage, all the way down to his hip bone, and along the line of muscle that disappears into the front of Marius’ pants. Marius wishes he was ticklish because then maybe his brother’s touch wouldn’t feel so fucking good.

When Eddie’s fingertips finally land on the edge of Marius’ pants, the slow, delicate energy within his touches evaporates. Hurriedly, he twists apart the button on Marius’ slacks and yanks them open with so much force, Marius stumbles. Finally opening his eyes, Marius looks down just in time to watch Eddie plunge his hands into Marius’ boxer briefs. Marius’ hands twitch at his sides as Eddie shoves his underwear down his thighs. Then his brother stares at Marius’ hardening cock, still and tense, so Marius reaches for him.

His palm lands on Eddie’s cheek, cupping his face, and Marius coaxes him to look up, so they’re facing each other. “Eddie-?” he starts, but Eddie doesn’t let him finish.

Eddie presses their lips together in a chaste kiss at the same time he grips Marius’ cock firmly in his hand. At the sudden pressure around his member, Marius gasps. The moment Marius’ mouth is open, Eddie’s tongue dives inside. Marius is startled by the sudden intimacy but when he tries to turn away, Eddie grabs him by the back of his neck and holds him in place. The grunt of protest that bubbles up Marius’ throat is swallowed by Eddie’s persistent mouth.

Eddie sets a fast pace stroking Marius’ cock and Marius can’t help but swell under his touch. His cock hardens with the rough pace of Eddie’s hand even though Marius still feels cold and sick inside his chest. When Eddie’s nimble fingers curl just the right way, his thumb swiping at the head of Marius’ cock, Marius moans into his brother’s tongue before he can stop himself. Eddie parts their lips, but he doesn’t move away.

Eddie looks down, watching himself stroke Marius’ cock, and pants across Marius’ lips, “Come on, Marius, stay with me. Let me make you come. You’ll feel so good.”    

“Ed-” Marius chokes on his words, his thighs trembling as his body coils tightly toward orgasm, “Eddie, I’m-” Marius doesn’t want to come like this; he feels too much like he’s taking advantage of his brother this way, “You too. Come with me.”

Something Marius has never seen before flashes through Eddie’s eyes: a dark, deep, desperate desire boiling in the blue of his intense gaze. There’s a moment where Eddie searches Marius’ face and Marius, the artist that he is, gives nothing away. Instead, Marius shifts his hips, licks his lips, and urges his younger brother on with a heated whisper of Eddie’s name.

Quickly, Eddie shoves his own pants down to his thighs and Marius pulls Eddie closer so he can hide his face over Eddie’s shoulder. His brother takes it as encouragement and sidles his throbbing length up against Marius’, stroking them together in one tight, slick grip. Marius closes his eyes and Eddie sucks a hickey into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

As Eddie pumps them, hips rocking and cock sliding against Marius’ own, he moans and pants and groans into Marius’ ear. Marius cards a hand through Eddie’s hair and tries to pretend Eddie’s cologne smells like perfume. When Eddie’s teeth scrape Marius’ earlobe, the jolt of pain sends a shock wave of pleasure through Marius’ whole body. When Eddie twists his hand just right, squeezes a little harder, and snaps his hips forward, Marius finally climaxes. The moment he comes, Eddie pushes Marius back so he can watch. 

Their eyes lock as Marius’ cock jerks and spills over his brother’s fingers. Then Marius wrenches them shut, hands clutching at Eddie’s shoulders as his whole body shudders through his orgasm. Watching, Eddie comes across Marius’ stomach with a stuttering moan. Marius feels Eddie’s hot seed splatter across the flexing muscles of his abdomen as his hips rock into Eddie’s hand of their own volition. Marius is still wound tight, muscles spasming as the remnants of his climax slowly ease through him, when Eddie drops to his knees to lick the trails of come from Marius’ stomach.

Marius can’t look. Instead, he lays a gentle hand on top of Eddie’s head, fingers combing through the knots of his copper hair and struggles to catch his breath. Eddie’s tongue swipes across the brim of Marius’ navel and Marius flinches away before he can stop himself. Eddie freezes, panting uneven breaths into Marius’ stomach while he holds Marius too tightly by the hips.

Marius knows what Eddie needs. So he swallows down the bile in his throat and looks down at his brother.  “Thank you,” he whispers and Eddie’s head snaps, eyes wide and worried, “That was good, Eddie.  _ You _ were good.”

When Eddie hugs him, arms wrapped around Marius’ middle and face pressed to Marius’ ribs, Marius cups the back of Eddie’s head and holds him tight. Pressed against Marius’ body like this, Eddie can’t see the tears in his older brother’s eyes and Marius can pretend nothing has changed. Marius is an amazing liar but as a sob sticks in his throat and the tears in his eyes finally fall, Marius is reminded that the only person he’s never been good at lying to is himself.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't exactly what you had in mind but I had a lot of fun writing it so thanks for the request!


End file.
